


Alcohol is a clone's best friend

by dryily



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Introspection, No Dialogue, and I had lots of feels while writing, mention Beth's death, this is sad as eff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryily/pseuds/dryily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all about Alison's relationship with alcohol before and after Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol is a clone's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> This http://beedomi.tumblr.com/post/94203170750#notes kind of inspired this fic.
> 
> ps: not beta'd. I read it 500 times before uploading it but you never know. I apologize in advance if you find any mistake.
> 
> ps2: this is my first soccercop fic

Alison Hendrix has always had a soft spot for alcohol.  
She's never been what you'd call an alcoholic, but she never refused a glass or two of that sweet red wine that everyone in Suburbia seemed to like.

Her mom always taught her that it was rude to refuse food or a drink when you were at someone's house and Alison would never risk to look impolite at the eyes of her fellow Suburbians. And, apparently, people in her neighborhood thought that even the smallest occasion deserved to be celebrated with wine.

And Alison – always in control and never one to embarrass herself – never declined a drink, but she took great care in drinking just one glass of wine, two if she was feeling bold.  
  
  
She had a glass of her favorite red wine after a day spent in her craft room, once her masterpiece was finally complete.

  
She had a glass (two tops) of red wine, sometimes even white, with the other parents after their kids' soccer game, while their children celebrated their victory outside, in the backyard.

  
She had a glass of cheap wine when her mom visited them, because she couldn't be completely sober while Donnie rolled his eyes, as her mom listed all the things he should change about himself.

  
She was tempted to drink more than her usual one glass of wine when she met Beth and found out about her genetic identicals. But she didn't.

  
For some reasons she didn't understand at that time, the presence of Elizabeth managed to keep her calm enough. Or as calm as she could be after finding out she had a effing c-word.

  
She had a couple of drinks during their first Clone Club meeting, when she finally met Cosima face to face. Bringing them there, at her house, made it all real and not even Elizabeth being there stopped Alison from drinking a little bit more than usual. Especially when Elizabeth announced that someone was slowly killing them off and that their European genetic identicals were being murdered one by one.

  
She had a glass of wine the first time she invited Beth home, alone, without Cosima there to fill those inevitable awkward silences, to distract her with her scientific explanations and stop her from looking at Beth's face for too long.  
But once they overcame the initial awkwardness, their night went well, and it was nice, for once, to talk to Elizabeth about non clone related stuff.  
It was really nice, Alison found out, and she decided then and there that she really liked Elizabeth's company.

  
She had a glass of wine before the first time Beth kissed her, the taste of her red wine mixing with the one of beer on Elizabeth's lips.  
She thought that beer and wine should never mix, that they shouldn't taste so good together, and yet they did.  
She surprised herself thinking that she couldn't wait to see if they would mix this well a second time, and a third, and a fourth...

  
She had two glasses of wine the night she and Beth had sex for the first time, the night she discovered every inch of her genetic identical's skin, the night she found out what real bliss felt like, the night she tasted Elizabeth for the first time and realized that she found something she liked more than red wine.

  
She had some more wine the day after that happened, because liking your genetic identical calls for some more alcohol. Especially when you know it should make you feel filthy, dirty, because it's so wrong, and yet it feels so right.  
She couldn't stop feeling like she's finally learned how to breath, how to smile, how to laugh, how to be happy and just be.

  
  
But Alison Hendrix wasn't an alcoholic.

Alison Hendrix never got drunk on wine.

But she got drunk on Beth.

  
Elizabeth filled her senses in a way that alcohol never could.

  
She could make her feel giddy just by being there, smiling that big smile of hers, making not so funny jokes that inexplicably managed to make her laugh, and looking at her with so much love in her eyes.  
  
She could make her feel her head so light just by tracing invisible patterns on every inch of her skin with her fingertips.  
  
She could make her head spin just with a slow, languid, passionate kiss, that burned her slowly and melted her inside. And she could make her feel on top of the world, like anything was possible, when those kisses became a bit more rougher than usual.  
  
She could make her see all blurry when those kisses started to descend lower and lower on her body, until they hit that spot Elizabeth knew so well and that would undo Alison.  
  
  
She loved being drunk on Elizabeth.

But then Beth died.

And alcohol was still there.  
  
  
That's when her one glass of wine started to become two, three, four, the whole bottle...  
And she couldn't care less.  
Because when she drank that much, that's when she saw Elizabeth again, sitting there in front of her, a beer in her hand, a devilish smile on her lips, that look of unconditional love in her eyes that was for Alison only, teasing her like she always did.

 

Alison Hendrix was in love with Elizabeth Childs.  
Alison Hendrix has always had a soft spot for alcohol.  
Alison Hendrix is now what you'd call an alcoholic and she always keeps a bottle of red wine near.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it was sad as eff! Now I know why soccercop writers always end up writing sad fics. It's like really hard to write these two happy, lol.
> 
> Hope you liked it, guys!


End file.
